


Enough

by The_Cool_Aunt



Series: Experiments [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, John is dating, Sherlock Being Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cool_Aunt/pseuds/The_Cool_Aunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sherlock pushes the envelope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

“Excellent, John! Three fewer texts this time.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Three fewer texts for you to phone and threaten me than the last time.”  
  
“What the hell, Sherlock? Ellen, don’t go.”  
  
“The last time you went on a date. I texted you twenty-seven times before you phoned and said that you could break my hyoid in a way that couldn’t be detected. This time it was only twenty-four texts, and you threatened to shoot me instead.”  
  
“So you deliberately sabotaged my–Ellen! I’m sorry! Let me get you a cab–my date for one of your experiments?”  
  
“Well, it wasn’t like it was going to last much longer, anyway. She despises sushi. Refers to it as ‘bait.’  
  
“What? She didn’t say anything…”  
  
“It’s on her Facebook page. Can you bring me some spicy tuna roll? Hello?”  
  
An hour later, John was nursing a beer and seething.  
  
“I mean, really? I barely have a job because of him. I’ve been arrested, poisoned, and kidnapped—multiple times—because of him. And then he has the balls to systematically crash or ruin every single one of my dates? And for what?  
  
Stamford shook his head in commiseration. “Sometimes he has no idea that what he’s doing is awful. And sometimes I think he’s just trying to bait you.”  
  
“Oh, _please_ do not use the word ‘bait’.”  
  



End file.
